Advent Omega: a Resident Evil Story
by Casey Shizuka
Summary: What Happens when you put The Worlds Greatest Scientist & the Most Skillful Military Specialist together in a SkyScraper with over 75 Stories high, with Zombies and Other Mutations, along with a Psychopath Mastermind Controlling it all? a hell of alot.
1. Synopsis and Author Notes

**Advent Omega: a Resident Evil Story**

**Story's Synopsis:**

Life goes on as people live out their daily routines. They work, go to school, go home, go out for dinner and entertainment. This is as it should be for those oblivious to some of the things governments from around world are involved in. From the U.N to independent nations and even the radicals, there is a secret, and a secret black operative police force to help keep it all in line.  
It may all seem to be straight out of science fiction, conspiracy and horror stories, but the group group carries credentials that gives them diplomatic immunity and the rights to "over see" or take over an investigation. Much like The CIA, they are hush-hush, and if any try to investigate them, men in dark suits arrive and put an end to the snooping, one way or another. That is the outside story, the real task of this group is defense against Biological Organic Warfare, and the world is about to find that out.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes: **

**This story was made up by me, and my sweetheart. The character's name's except for one's noted belonging to someone else will be served credited for I don't take credit for someone else's stuff. That's just not me. And Now we have been writing stories together for a long time and we do not make profit off of these stories, For they are nothing more then fun and enjoyment for me, my sweetheart and I hope to the readers as well… if you like my story please be nice about your comments, I will accept mild criticism; just no discouragement please. I really love these stories, please don't judge me by my grammar alone, plus me and my sweetheart plan on getting our stuff published together one day.**

**Copyrighted 2009**

**Jeannie Crumpler and James Williams**


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounters

Casey was now starting a new job,as a scientist, and she found the coolest boss in the world to work for, she also had a crush on the cutest guy in the whole place, and she also was bound to find out if he was single or not, she took her papers for the evening and headed for the elevator when she heard it ding she stepped inside sighing deeply wondering how she would ever tell the new guy she really liked him, she didnt know she looked up at the numbers going down, when all the sudden they stopped she blinked curiously looking about pressing the button again this time it just made a unsettling sound as if there was something wrong, she narrowed her eyes wondering what was going on, she reached for her cell phone

"Hello this is Casey, I think something is wrong with the elevators, is Security Avaliable by any chance?" Nothing but buzz came through she began to worry a little shaking her phone a bit trying to force a single, seeing it was hopeless she shut the phone and looked up at the number it was stuck on and was starting to think that this was someone playing a joke on her, perhaps it was because she was the new girl, she began to panick a bit she tried to open the doors; Jammed stuck, laughing to herself quietly "Alright I don't know..who's playing a joke on me.. but I'm not laughing here.." her eyes turned to her phone that was vibrating blinking cause she never left it on vibrate unless it was a unknown call she flipped it nervously opened and softly spoke "...he-hello..?"

A Dark raspy voice came over the speaker she couldnt make out who it was, all she knew she felt her heart beginning to race hanging up the phone, and setting it to the side of the elevator a bit afraid she heard it vibrate again her hands shaky eyeing the phone vibrating in the corner picking it up looking at it before opening it up "Unknown Call" she shook her head in worry, "...hell..no.. not again.. I dont know .. who this big jerk is.. but I am not answering..it.." she hid it in her pocket and walking back to the elevator doors examining them carefully trying to pry them open again before she felt the elevator box she was in shake a bit shaking in her legs she grabbed hold of the bar inside of the elevator as its corners softly shook she gasped deeply and felt her heart racing faster.

Six figures dressed in black make their way to the maintainance door on the roof. One of them places a small device near the dead bolt. It looks like a flashlight, but when the figure clicks the button on the base, a small explosion puches the deadbolt through the door. The secons figure opens the door and and the third brings a sub-machine gun up and moves into the building. The others follow and as soon as the last man is in. the stealth helicopter that was flying above veers off into the night. The figures make their way to elevator maintainance. One of them sets a bag down and pulls out a wench. They attach it to the stabilizer for the elevator, the others do the same with their own bags and wenches. They hook themselves up to the cable. one speaks, " back here in 30, go"

Casey could hear noises outside of the elevator she found her phone making a small chiming sound which meant someone left a voice mail for her to listen to, she gulped heavily and opening the phone she found a small icon which signified a definate voice mail she pushed the button, putting the phone up to her hear hearing she had one voice mail waiting, she hit in her password and listening carefully the voice was breathing on the other end of the phone hands shaking deleting the voice mail immediately and closing the phone yet again she felt her breathing increasing she looked up seeing a hatch of the elevator wondering if that was the best way to get out, she knew she couldnt go through the doors she pushing the hatch a bit hopeing it budged at least a little or enough for her to push it

In the security area, the guard was dead and an unknown watched the screens and sees the figures descending on cables in the elevator shafts,

Intercom "So you to play."

The man starts the elevators again, calling them all to the top floor. In the shaft the figures are shocked as all the elevators start head ing up,

Soldier: "**MOVE MOVE MOVE**"

The soldier orders one and they all hit the reverse button on their controls for the wenches. A scream from above is heard. One looks up and sees one of the team members wench cable somehow got tangled in the elevator cable

The Soldier cried out "**SANCHEZ! CUT LOOSE CUT LOOSE**"

Too late, the one tangled gets pulled into the gears of the elevators. The one who yelled looks away, but the sound is sickening. Another team member gets bumped by falling parts from the one who just went through the gears. He panics and flings around. He too gets tangled up in the cables, He pulls out his cutters and cuts his Wench cable, but he was pushing away when he did so, so once he starts to fall, he misses the elevator and disappears in to the blackness below. The one who was shouting Un buckles and falls down to the elevator below him, he looks and the top is getting closer. No time to worry about the rest of the team he pulls open the emergency hatch and jumps down. Shocked someone is in the elevator he points his gun at the woman, who looks terrified.


End file.
